


Your body is a Wonderland

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Protective Riku, Soriku Au, Wonderland, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Falling into Wonderland- literally- Sora finds himself dressed up, not by choice, but rather by the influence of the world with no other choice but to keep pushing forward.There's someone waiting for him deeper in Wonderland, and a nasty trick being played..Perhaps not all tricks are bad.*Is not fully cannon compliant*





	1. Chapter 1

Falling…

The ground had given out right from under the young teen’s feet before he was even aware of what had been happening. The high grass he had been walking in hid most of the ground, the large hole he fell in was covered by the grass and from the mere fact that the teen had been daydreaming, walking about and thinking of lunch and a well deserved nap rather than threats of heartless, or any holes that might be hidden in the high grass meadow. A panicked cry ripped from the teens throat at feeling the ground give out, his eyes glancing up at the sky, the opening of the hole nearly vanishing the further he fell, the thought alone terrifying him, just how far did this seemingly endless pit go to?!

Trying to summon his keyblade the teen found it to be no use, his arms wrapping around himself in an attempt to keep himself safe; and then he finally saw it. All around him, seemingly falling with him, were household furniture such as a table and different colored and sized chairs, even a grandfather clock and bathtub! His brows furrowed in confusion, he maneuvered himself whilst falling, over to a large armchair, finding himself able to sit on the cool leather cushion before suddenly the ground came to view, the furniture coming to a easy stop on the pink and red checkered floor, a fire place lit up in what the teen could only piece together as being a sitting room.

It didn’t make sense however, how did he end up from walking through a field in the middle of nowhere to suddenly falling with chairs into a sitting room? 

The whole situation made the teens head hurt, his arms crossing over his chest once more; the heat from the fire place certainly felt real, so did the ground and cushion he sat on. Slipping out of the chair the teen blinked, sky blue eyes widening over the fact that his outfit had been changed by magic during the fall. No longer did he wear his black shorts and zipped up hoodie over a blue tank top- somehow, through magic of sorts, the teen found himself in a baby blue dress that fell his knees, the dress fitted in the middle to accentuate his hips, a white apron tied to it. Looking down upon his feet he found his shoes having been replaced with heeled black slippers, white silk thigh highs cool against his warm skin; bringing a hand up he could feel a bow in his hair, and much to his embarrassment he found that the room did not have his clothes. It was definitely magic.

Was this a new world?

Knowing he could find nothing in this room, the brunette haired teen began to follow a long and spiraling hallway, the colors of the tiled floor matching the wall paper, pictures of white rabbits in clothing lining the halls in various frames, from far off he could hear a frantic mumbling of words and a door slamming hard enough to shake the frames. 

How unusual.  
Finding a closed doorway the brunnette tugged on the handle, a pout on his lips before he pushed hard, nearly falling forward as the door swung open, another sitting room greeting him. However, this room was much brighter and even more decorated than the last; the floor remained just as checkered, a white circular table sitting in the middle of the room, whilst various chairs and piles of books lined the room, a fireplace rested to one side near a reading table, however there was no fire, and the room smelt of cinnamon and strawberries. He could also hear snoring but found no one in the room with him.

What a peculiar world.

Investigating the room for any clues as to where he could be, the brunette found the windows to be locked tightly shut and the door he entered from refused to open. Piles of books were moved about, each having unusual titles, each stranger than the last. Moving aside chairs the teen finally sighed loudly in frustration, plopping down onto the floor beside the table, eyes landing on a tiny gold knob.

“What the? What are is that?” He asked aloud, eyes widening at seeing a very small set of eyes blinking back at him, the key hole moving much like a mouth.

“Will you please stop your eternal ruckus, i’m trying to sleep.” The doorknob yawned, glaring over at the teen for disrupting his sleep. “You will find that the other door won’t open. I’m the only way forward.”

“You? But you’re so tiny!” The brunette gasped, crawling over to the door, giving the knob a turn before jolting backwards, his finger having been bitten. “Ow!”

“How rude, i am not tiny, you are simply too big.” The doorknob yawned, its eyes blinking slowly. “On the table you will find a few things that may help you become more manageable, but i suggest being careful, not everything is helpful, and the cat oh so does love to leave tricks.”

“Cat?” Finding the door to be no longer helpful the brunette got up from the ground and looked towards the table where he found several small items that he knew for a fact were not their previously. Upon a white doily he found several cookies and two small glass bottles, each having written on them, ‘drink me’ and ‘eat me’. Picking up a bottle- white glassed with a small heart on it- he gave the bottle a tentative sniff, it smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, the scent curiously enough, reminding him of winter nights and warm blankets. Bringing the bottle to his lips he shrugged carelessly, taking a drink from the bottle, finding the liquid to be thick like syrup and overly sweet, his skin automatically heating up the moment he swallowed, the bottle placed back down as he waited.

“Hmm, maybe try another.” Sora sighed, having not felt any different save for an odd shiver down his spine that quickly faded. Grabbing one of the cookies the brunette took a rather large bite, eating the bite of too sweet molasses cookie before dropping it, groaning at the sickly sweet flavor. His stomach felt queasy, soon settling as he selected one last cookie, this time taking a much smaller bite, feeling the change immediately. With a surprised gasp Sora dropped the cookie, feeling his body began to shrink, the room growing larger whilst he grew smaller. Being the size of a mouse the brunette glanced about the room with large eyes, taking a few steps around before turning to the door, grinning mischievously. “Okay door, i’m your size now, you going to open or not?”

“Such poor manners, at least the other one was not so rude.” The door yawned,an audible click coming from inside, the door growing quiet once it swung out, its eyes having closed, going back to sleep.

“Wait, other one? Someone was here before?” The brunette pondered, seeing that the door would no longer answer his questions; taking hold of the bottom of his dress the brunette headed out from the room and into what he saw to be sun shine. 

This time the brunette did not find himself in a room but rather what appeared to be a small garden; the grass cut short with thick, rich green hedges that served as a fence, bushes all around covered in roses that suspiciously dripped red, and a few scattered stone benches. Standing upon a stone bench by the hedges Sora glanced over to gaze at miles upon miles of a hedge walled maze, a white and red castle visible from far off- the thought of going there made his skin crawl, this world didn’t appear normal, and he was very weary of strange castles. To his left he spied what appeared to be grass that grew as tall as any tree he had ever seen, a trail cutting through two blades of the tall grass. The curiosity of what the forest like garden could hold was too much for the brunnette teen to ignore; jumping down from the bench he began to follow the trail, his hands resting by his hips, a tired sigh escaping him, for a moment he pondered if all of this was just a weird dream brought on by a concussion. 

Walking through the odd forest of overgrown grass and other vegetation, Sora found himself completely lost the further he walked in, having passed the same lily pads and large mushrooms more times than he wanted to admit.The trail twisted, and changed constantly, Sora began to wonder if someone was erasing his path. The sunlight was barely able to penetrate the thick patchwork of branches that grew high above, flowers with odd faces giving purposely bad advice to confuse the poor teen even more; grumbling aloud about wishing he knew stronger fire spells, Sora plopped down upon a large lily pad, his knees drawn up to his chest whilst his arms wrapped around them. He was oh so tired and hungry, and at every corner he found weak heartless, the creatures attacking him just enough to make his earlier fatigue worse. 

Resting his chin upon his knees Sora sighed,his eyes closing for just a moment before the lily pad was disturbed by the water under it being splashed, heartless beginning to creep out from shadows and the very water itself, their eyes set hungrily upon the brunette. Drawing out his hand to summon his keyblade once more, Sora growled in annoyance at seeing mere sparks rather than the actual blade, his heart skipping a beat at the oncoming heartless until a blur of a shadow caught his eye, the heartless before him torn down before they could inch closer, the blur coming into focus, Sora’s eyes widening at recognizing silver.

The teen before Sora was tall, easily a head and a half taller than him with silverish hair that hung to his shoulders, cut with sharp bangs and choppy ends, familiar icy blue eyes taking in the sight of the dress clad brunette. Where Sora’s outfit was different, so was the other’s, his usual attire of black and gray replaced by a light green suit with faint white intersecting lines, a white undershirt and dark green vest visible under the open light green suit jacket. The silver haired teen as well wore a simple matching top hat with a King of Hearts card tucked neatly under a darker green ribbon, as well as wearing white gloves,a black and red keyblade in his hand. Eyes slowly locked before the silver haired wielder approached, offering Sora his gloved hand, helping the other to his feet.

“Riku, what are you-”

Chuckling Riku brought Sora’s hand up, kissing the brunettes bare knuckles, a charming smile on his pale pink lips; he gave Sora the very same smile as the one he wore when the other had proposed for Sora to be his boyfriend, the very same smile that made Sora weak in his knees and his tongue suddenly tied. Stepping off the lily pad and onto the solid embankment from around the pond, Sora’s cheeks colored, his free hand coming up to wipe away a lock of silver hair, a kiss pressing to Riku’s lips. 

“Welcome to Wonderland, Sora. I was wondering when you would be showing up.” Riku’s tone was smug, of course there was no doubt in his mind that he would run into Sora, it happened more times than anyone thought. Wherever Riku went, Sora was bound to follow, it was practically a rule of their chaotic nature. “I see the world altared your form as well, or did you purposely choose to wear a dress?”

Cheeks darkening Sora huffed, pulling back, his arms crossing over his chest. “I’ll have you know i was taking a walk when i fell down a hole- and landed, well, wherever this world is. Wonderland, you said?”

Riku nodded, gloved hands pulling Sora back, warm lips brushing against the nape Sora’s neck. “I don’t like it when you pull away. However, i do want to check you over later, to make sure you weren’t hurt during the fall.”

Sora’ss eyes widened and his lips fell into a soft surprised ‘o’, his body melt against Riku’s, feeling the way Riku’s chest fell and raised with each breath, his fingers rubbing against Sora’s belly lazily. “I’m fine. Honest, the landing was easy.”

“I’will be the judge of that.” Riku murmured, hands resting on Sora’s hips. “I assume you ate the cookie that was missing the bite out of it? There was a note by the plate stating which ones to eat and which to avoid.”  
Sora’s brows furrowed,he turned despite Riku’s growl, facing him with puzzlement. “No there wasn’t, when I got there, there wasn’t anything on the table until the doorknob said something about cookies and cats- there wasn’t any note either.” His nose scrunched up, “I drank something that wasn’t too bad- the molasses cookie was the worst, but hey, i’m not a quitter, i kept trying till i found the right one.” Sora’s laugh was soft despite Riku’s frown, his fingers stroking against Riku’s chest. “Tell me more about this world! I want to know as much as i can. What have you learn?”

Leading Sora away from the pond Riku headed towards the darker part of the forest, where the moss glowed a faint blue light and the fireflies stayed up high, offering little to light the way. Walking to where a large mushroom grew from the ground Riku took a seat upon it, offering for Sora to join him, arms wrapping around him to pull the brunnette onto his lap as he began to tell of his findings- the Queen of Hearts was a nasty woman, one not to trifle with, and the card citizens too loyal to her for their own good. He also spoke of finding the keyhole and of the strange rules and etiquettes that operated in the world, his voice soft, his lips pressing and ghosting by Sora’s ear as he spoke. 

“Never eat anything suspicious, the doorknob warned me of the cat’s pranks too.” Riku finished, white gloved fingers stroking down Sora’s arms, a wicked smile on his lips. “You know Sora, this world is perfect for you.”

“Now why is that?” Sora questioned, practically squeaking at feeling Riku’s hands slipping up under the dress, gloved fingers cold against his thighs.

“Because it’s whimsical and full of nonsense, just like you.” Riku’s teeth flashed in the dim lighting, his eyes narrowing, “and just like this world, i want to explore you, and make sure you’re okay. After all, i can’t have you being hurt, what kind of boyfriend would i be?”

Sora pouted, giggling despite himself at the sensation of fingers rubbing his belly under the dress. “What is with you and belly rubs today, hmm?”

“I don’t know, i just like touching you.” Riku shrugged, nipping Sora’s ear lobe.

Opening his mouth to tease him about his odd habit, Sora spotted what appeared to be yet another bottle down by his feet, his curiosity getting the best of him as he slipped out of Riku’s grasp to pick it up.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, it made no sense, and yet without a thought of his actions, Sora had the bottle up and opened, taking a swig of the bitter honey like syrup before Riku could even say anything in protest.

And for the second time that day, Sora felt himself falling, his legs giving out from under him as his eyes rolled back, his body crumpling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been beyond foolish, Riku’s teeth ground in frustration as he cradled Sora’s head in his lap, gloved fingers wiping away a bit of the bitter fluid that dripped from Sora’s lips; the brunette had thankfully began to stir, eyes moving and rolling under closed eyelids, whilsts a grunt of a sleepy sound escaped from Sora’s lips. In which Riku remained patient for the other to fully respond, soft sky blues blinking ever so slowly to gaze into icy blues, blue eyes whom seem to darken with irritation once Sora sat up and hand went through his disheveled locks.

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing?!” Riku’s words broke through the momentarily haze that Sora had found himself in, the dress clad teen blinking slowly, lips pouting. “Oh no you don’t Sora, you are going to answer me, just what did you think you were doing, drinking something you just found?”

Slim fingers toyed with the edge and lace of his dress, Sora knew better than to ignore a direct question from Riku… but how was he supposed to be honest when he himself did not understand what had compelled him to pick up the bottle and take a swig? Shifting in an attempt to inch away Sora was kept firmly in place by Riku’ arms draped over him, the icy blue eyes filled with annoyance and determination for answers, still gazing over Sora.

“I- I don’t know. We were talking about the cookies and bottles from before…” Sora sat up, moving away, keeping close enough so that Riku could still keep a hold of his hand. “I don’t know what happened Riku, we were just talking and next thing i know something in my head is telling me to drink the bottle- which by the, i don’t think whatever it was is agreeing with me.”

Raising a slim brow Riku moved a hand to Sora’s flat, and fabric colored belly,he could feel Sora’s abdominal muscles underneath his hand bunching; with silence between them Riku could hear the faint sound of Sora’s belly gurgling unhappily.

“Sora, are you okay?” All tones of annoyance and anger were quickly replaced with concern, the brunette curling just a bit before him, Sora’s slim hands rubbing his lower belly as if he were in pain. “Sora? Speak to me, what do you need?”

“Don’t- Don’t know…” Sora bit his bottom lip, the heel of his palm rubbing down his flat torso before he took one hand away, tugging on a lock of Riku’s hair, pressing a chaste kiss pale lips. “I just feel weird, and icky. Do you think this is one of the jokes the doorknob warned about?”

Smoothing out a lock of brunette hair, Riku sighed, moving Sora closer with his free hand, guiding the other back for him to lean against him where they sat, the hand rubbing a slow circle upon Sora’s belly that he hoped was soothing. “Enchanted or cursed items i would not put past anyone who dwells here. If that is the case, we will have to be diligent, I need you to tell me if at any time your body feels different, can you do that for me?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that ‘ku,” Sora murmured,a cramp in his lower belly wracking through him, his arms wrapping around Riku’s to keep himself steady. Sora opened his mouth to tell Riku of the sudden pain only to find his tongue seemingly not working, his hands shaking, pulling Riku down for a kiss. “It aches...gods above Riku, it’s aching so badly…”

Knitting his brows together Riku pressed his lips back into the kiss before moving back, his eyes once more narrowed, offering Sora one of his hands. “Guide my hand, Sora, show me where it hurts.” 

Riku’s hand was guided first to the center of Sora’s lower belly, the dress clad teen whimpering at the pressure that the resting fingers had caused, the hand slowly being guided back down between Sora’s legs, right between his upper thighs much to Sora’s whimpering embarrassment. Had it been any other time Riku would have thought that surely Sora was playing a trick on him, his hand nearly kept between Sora’s dressed clad thighs by Sora tightening the muscles, the brunnette whimpering in a mixture of embarrassment and pain, a fine bead of sweat dripping from his temple, his bottom lip nearly bleeding with how much Sora was chewing upon it to quell his sounds. Hushing a soft sob of a whimper Riku leant closer, keeping his hand between Sora’s dress clad thighs, his pale lips pressing a kiss to Sora’s to keep the other from biting his own lip any longer; trailing kisses from Sora’s lips down to his jawline Riku bit at the tender flesh and gave it a soft suckle, only releasing at feeling Sora’s thighs clenching around him even more firmly, the brunette panting.

“Please Riku….” Sora whispered, his cheeks a dark rosy pink, his hips practically rocking whilst he kept Riku’s hand between his thighs, an odd slickness staining the blue lace panties he wore. “I just- I don’t know how to make this pain go away! Please, just touch me, or fuck me, i don’t know how to make this ache go away,i feel so empty it hurts!”

“Breath,” Riku chastised, his free hand slipping from Sora’s hair down the brunette’s neck and torso, stopping to rub and stroke at Sora’s lower belly, remembering how the other was complaining of a pain there not too long ago. “Do you still feel achy here?”

“Y-yes!” Sora’s sob was hushed, lips kissing away a stray tear that rolled down his left cheek, his mouth once more claimed by pale lips, silencing his sobs and plea’s, forcing Sora to become compliant, the hand in between the brunette’s thighs was squeezed firmly, the muscles soon growling lax enough for Riku to slip his hand back, fingers curling to regain circulation. “Feels so empty...Need something...please Riku, make the feeling go away, fill me?”

Hearing Sora’s sob and plea’s to be filled brought a flaring to his groin, his cock stirring at the thought of hoisting up Sora’s dress and ripping down his pantis and stockings- Riku almost felt ashamed for the lewd turn his thoughts took, that was until Sora had moved backwards, pressing himself against the moss covered ground on his back, legs bent and spread whilst he slipped the dress up to his hips, the slick wettenned panties on full display for Riku.

“Please Riku… I don’t think i can make this pain go away on my own!” Sora sobbed, his hips seizing forward at the feeling of gloved fingers stroking by the lace band of his panties, the wetted material slipped down inch by treacherous inch until Sora had hooked a leg over Riku’s shoulder, doing his best to pull the kneeling Riku downwards against him. “I don’t know what will work but i’m willing to try anything!”

It certainly made no sense to Riku as to why a bottle of aphrodisiac was left as an item to a prank, and the more he tried to think upon it Riku found his thoughts being led astray by Sora’s panting’s and eager sobs, the brunettes fingers stroking at his own dress clad nipples, his hips bucking. Ignoring or rationalization did not seem to be the best choice of action, Riku found the longer he took time to think, the more desperate Sora’s rocking became, the rosy pink tip of his cock slipping out from under his panties waistband. Stroking his fingers down against the curve of Sora’s clothed cock Riku couldn’t help but press a kiss to Sora’s belly, hushing the brunette’s cries, promising to take care of him, his fingers slowly removing the panties down the rest of the way off of him, Riku’s eyes darkening at the sight of Sora laid out before him, his legs spread whilst his dress was pooled at his hips, pre-cum like slick dribbling from his puckered entrance as well as down his shaft. Sora’s sounds and mewls of pleadings were once more answered by Riku wrapping a hand around Sora’s hooked leg, his face brought in close to lick a line slowly up the shaft of Sora’s fully erected cock. If there was one thing that surprised Riku was the overly sticky sweetness that hit his tongue as he licked up, the pre-cum like slick overly sweet with a thickness like Syrup, the licking earning Riku a loud groan of pleasure, Sora’s thighs closing about Riku’s head and shoulders as his hand was once trapped. Whining Sora rocked his hips to guide Riku in what he wanted- what he needed, his hands rubbing the silky material of the dress firmly against his puckered nipples, a low cry slipping from past his lips. Despite the overly sweet taste Riku continued to lick his tongue up and down Sora’s slickened shaft, his hands holding Sora’s hips, using his strength to lift Sora up so that his hips were elevated, Riku’s mouth opening wide enough to take in the tip of Sora’s dribbling cock, the cry from his lips almost heavenly, his words and rocking encouraging Riku to continue.

Bobbing his head slowly Riku felt an almost animalistic stirring inside him, he could see the way Sora’s eyes were glazing over, could see the way he teased his own nipples, the thought that he, and he alone was the only one to see him in such a way brought a pleased growl to Riku’s throat, another thought slowly working its way past his mental defenses.

He wanted to fill Sora

Riku wanted with an animalistic like urgency to fill Sora up with cum,to cause the brunette’s belly to swell and curve until he almost appeared pregnant- perhaps that was   
what Sora had meant when he sobbed about feeling achingly empty.

Slipping his mouth from Sora’s tip Riku hushed him before the other could complain, guiding Sora’s hips upwards once more so that Riku was able to see Sora’s dusty pink and puckered hole, a bit of pre-cum like slick dribbling from the puckered entrance as well as the slick dribbling down between his cheeks. Kneading his fingers against Sora’s hips Riku teasingly licked a line against the puckered rim, a chuckle escaping at feeling the way Sora shivered; Riku wasted no time in beginning to lap and trace the puckered flesh, finding that the overly sweet taste came from the slick as well, his tongue drizzled more by the syrup like substances as he worked the tip of his tongue past Sora’s rim, patient in stretching him.Growling loudly Riku forced Sora from clenching his thighs and hole, his tongue soon slipping in past the loosening rim of muscle; listening to Sora’s hitched breath’s and soft coo’s Riku began to thrust his tongue past the rim, feeling more of the slick dribbling down his chin as well as the velvety liquid heat that encased Riku’s tongue with each thrust inwards, a sloppy, lewd sound being heard from slickened flesh rubbing against each other. 

Keeping himself relaxed as much as he could Sora rubbed at his nipples harder, moaning in need of more than a tongue, a need Sora made abundantly clear, his hips rocking as words tore from his mouth.

“Please...gods above Riku, stop- I need more!” Sora wailed softly, his fingers pinching his own nipple sharply. “Please Riku, fuck me- I need you to fuck me and fill me with your cock- please, i’ll do anything!”

Slipping his tongue out from past Sora’s rim Riku guided the brunettes hips down, crawling over Sora to press a slick sloppy kiss to his lips, rubbing the slick mess from his own chin onto Sora’s, a growl emitted once more at the feeling of Sora’s lips sucking upon Riku’s tongue, releasing only when Riku growled against, the silver haired teen sitting back to gaze upon Sora for a moment, noting the bite marks that were littering Sora’s from where he had gone a bit too rough, as well as the new slick that dribbled from Sora’s partially loosened hole,his cock still fully erected and pink tipped from being ignored.

“Hmm, you want to be fucked by me? Pressed on your back with your legs spread and your cute little hole abused by me?” Riku smirked, knowing exactly what to say to force Sora to blush the most, his words continuing, “or perhaps you want to be so cum filled you look pregnant? Tell me Sora, what do you want?”

Licking his lips Sora panted and bucked, his hands slipping down to rest on his thin torso, his teeth nipping his bottom lip. “I- I just want you inside of me, to make this ache go away, please Riku, I don’t care what you do to me, i just want you to use me, please! The aching is coming back.”

Brushing lips against Sora’s once more Riku hushed him, soothing Sora back down into compliance with gentle kisses and strokes of his fingers, his teeth nipping down hard upon the juncture where neck met shoulder, Riku’s tongue licking the trapped flesh loosely before moving back once more. Taking Sora’s hands off of his belly Riku, brought them to his own suit pants, instructing Sora to be careful in unzipping him, a groan of release escaping at feeling the tightened fabric slowly loosening, Sora’s nimble fingers pulling the green suit fabric back before working down the black briefs Riku, a please coo escaping Sora at seeing Riku’s thick cock already erected and twitching with anticipation, Riku taking care in moving his pants down further upon his thighs, sliding in between Sora’s legs, the tip of his thick cock rubbing between slickened cheeks.

“Such a good boy, Sora.” Riku smirked, his hands once more going to Sora’s hips, guiding them up whilst he rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly between Sora’s cheeks. Hearing Sora’s grunt and groans Riku began to prod at Sora’s entrance, slipping in on the third try, his groan of pleasure mixed with Sora’s own moans. Sora’s liquid hot walls wrapped around Riku’s cock the moment he began to slip deeper inside him, the hands on Sora’s hips bringing him closer so that Riku could sheath himself fully, a groan of satisfaction escaping at feeling Sora’s hot inner walls wrapped around him, feeling the way Sora’s hands held over Riku’s wrists. With silent approval Riku began to thrust shallowly, bringing himself nearly fully unsheathed before pressing back inside, Sora’s hips rocking and helping in guiding him. Moaning in approval Sora forced himself to remain relaxed, urging Riku in further, his hips bucking, his hands moving up Riku’s arms to stroking and play against Riku’s neck, fingers ending up entangled in Riku’s hair. Gazing down at the brunette Riku could see the desperation in Sora’s eyes, his thrusts soon growing deeper, his movements becoming rougher at Sora’s commands. Riku kept the pace slow, his thrusts deeper however he remained in control, his hands stroking against Sora’s hip bones; Riku could never get enough of being inside Sora, the other was always so hot, wet, and willing, his legs now fully wrapping around Riku in order to keep the other from thrusting shallowly, the brunette begging softly for more, for Riku to fuck him roughly, urging Riku that he was not made out of glass and that he could take it. 

“Please? Fuck me until i’m numb?” Sora murmured, his cheeks darkly blushed, his hot inner walls clenching roun Riku’s cock. Sora opened his mouth to tease and beg once more until he found his voice caught in his throat, feeling Riku’s thrusts deepening tenfold, his movements rough and deep, purposefully angled to avoid hitting Sora’s prostate. “Ahnn, Riku please!”

“You know you have to be patient to get what you want.” Riku hissed, taking care in avoiding the bundle of nerves inside of Sora, his nails tightening their hold on his hips as he thrusted sharply upwards, feeling the way Sora clenched sharply around him as his prostate was finally struck. “What’s the matter Sora, i thought this is what you wanted.”

“I-It is!” Sora blushed, tightening and clenching around Riku’s cock whenever his prostate was struck.

“Then be a little more vocal or i’ll stop.” Riku warned, purposely missing the bundle of nerves until Sora was once more begging, his hips rocking and his eyes half lidded. Sora begged loudly for Riku to fuck him harder, his legs tightening around Riku whilst his fingers tugged on silverish locks of hair, begging once more to be filled, Sora’s words becoming unintelligible the more Riku began to strike and abuse his prostate. A sob of a moan escaped Sora at feeling his prostate abused, one of Riku’s hands wrapping around his cock, jerking and fiisting him in time with the thrusts, the hand tightening each time Sora’s inner walls clenched. 

“Please...please...please…” Sora mumbled and moaned, his head thrown back against the impossibly soft moss, his eyes brightening at feeling his oncoming orgasm, the rough jerks and almost painfully rough thrusts pushing him over the edge, his cock twitching hard in Riku’s grasp, white streaks of cum painting over Riku’s fingers and on Sora’s belly where the dress had ridden up more. However Riku did not stop stroking him as Sora came, his hand rough in bringing forth more from the orgasm than Sora thought possible, his cock feeling almost painfully sensitive by the time he was done cumming, Riku’s fingers continuing to jerk, smearing the white strands of cum into Sora’s skin. Thrusts sharply against Sora’s prostate Riku smirked at hearing a loud sob of pleasure tearing from Sora, his cock soon trapped by Sora’s inner clenched walls, Riku’s own orgasm finding him quickly, his cock milked for all he was worth by Sora’s clenching inner walls.

Growling Riku released his hold upon Sora’s hips , his hands coming to rub and stroke at Sora’s belly, his cock still forced to cum by Sora’s demanding clenching, a slight pudge appearing upon Sora’s belly, one that Riku disregarded, his growl of Sora’s name sharp, his orgasm leaving him spent, however he saw and felt the way Sora’s legs wrapped around him, Sora shaking his head no, begging Riku for once more despite the fact that Riku felt spent- however, he could not deny Sora anything when he clenched around Riku’s cock, and batted his lashes. Shaking his head to signify he needed a moment Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips.

“Okay Sora, give me a moment.”

Practically purring Sora nodded, kissing back, feeling for a moment, a bit complete, if not oddly full in a way he had never felt before.

 

Riku could no longer keep track of how many times Sora had them go, Riku’s cock was spent and his arms wrapped around Sora to keep the dozing other close- there was something strange however, Riku was used to Sora’s belly being a bit bulged due to so many rounds,and yet when he stroked Sora’s belly it felt a bit firm, hanging almost orbishly, it reminded riku a bit of someone in their first few trimesters- which he knew was impossible, there was no way Sora could possibly be pregnant, and yet, laying curled up around him Riku couldn’t help but stroke the rounded belly belonging to Sora, feeling the way Sora shifted closer and moaned in his dozing state.

It wouldn’t do harm for him to imagine, right?

“I love you.” Riku murmured in Sora’s ear, his eyes widening at feeling the way Sora’s belly slowly expanded once more under Riku’s hand, this time Sora’s eyes snapping   
open.

“R-Riku?”


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning in discomfort tanned fingers rubbed against the dress clad belly that pudged out just a bit more than it had been just mere minutes ago, an uneasy feeling washing over the young brunette, his vision blurring as he brought himself to sit up. Shakingly the tanned skinned teen got to his feet, his balance off centered by the weight pulling down against his torso, and with each step he put between himself and Riku he felt the bitter, salty liquid pooling in his mouth. Sora did his best to take several more steps away- his ankles ached and his head swam- he ignored Riku’s questioning, heading straight for the edge of the clearing, his knees finally buckling and giving in. Descending to his knees sloppily Sora leant forward just in time, his shoulders jerking as his earlier meal was regurgitated, the bile burning at Sora’s throat whilst tears blurred his vision further. His belly ached painfully and churned, Sora’s fingers white knuckled from gripping the ground harder, trying his best to keep from toppling over; gagging and convulsing once more Sora felt arms wrapping around him, feeling cool fleshed fingers rubbing a soothing circle against his swelling tummy, words of love and comfort whispered in his ears- it was hard to remained focused on what Riku was saying, his words beginning to blend together, but Sora knew they were loving all the same.

“No more…” Sora coughed weakly, sitting back against his heels, the backside of his hand coming up to wipe the corner of his mouth whilst he fought to remain calm, a potion being brought to his lips. “No…”

“Drink it, Sora, we both know it’ll make you feel better.” Riku urged, pressing the glass opening between Sora’s lips, his free hand rubbing Sora’s throat to coerce him to swallow once Riku was sure Sora took a large gulp, the brunettes Adam’s apple bobbing under his fingers. “Good, just keep breathing Sora, you don’t need to drink anymore, let’s just see how it goes.”

Whining about the bitter taste of the potion Sora groaned, his hands resting against his pudging belly, eyes flashing to Riku’s when the other leant closer, fingers smoothing out locks of honey brown locks. “What’s wrong with me?”

Hearing the whimpered question Riku felt his body stiffen, he had a hunch as to what was affecting Sora, it made no sense other than magic being a direct involvement, and he feared speaking his thoughts would push Sora over the edge. Opening his mouth to speak Riku held Sora once more, moving the bottle away in time as Sora leant forward to promptly vomit, the brunettes belly rounding just a bit more, a fine sheet of sweat glossing his tanned skin. Sora’s painful hacking echoed in the clearing, and resting his gloved hand against the swelling of Sora’s belly, Riku knew that he would have to be a hundred percent positive before even considering bringing the suggestion to Sora. Helping Sora in leaning back after his coughing fit had subsided Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s left temple, hushing him softly when Sora complained of feeling disgusting, Riku’s words calm in reminding Sora that he was still as beautiful as ever, that the upset stomach would pass and that he would help Sora wash off in a little bit after making sure the episode was over.

“‘Ku?” Sora murmured, his head lulling back, his hands gripping the fabric of his dress. “Riku what’s wrong with me? Why do I feel so full and nauseous?”

“It will be okay, Sora, trust me, this will pass.” Riku murmured, his hands trailing down to Sora’s belly, feeling for himself how the skin felt firm despite being rounded, a stray hand slipping up Sora’s torso, ice blue eyes widening a fraction at feeling the pudginess around Sora’s nipples- there was no way of denying it, something, whether it had been the trickster cat, had bewitched Sora’s body, Riku didn’t understand fully what had happened, however, there was no denying that Sora’s body was going through a pregnancy that was much faster than anything Riku had thought possible. If asked to hazard a guess Riku would guess Sora was in his third ‘month’, his belly rounding and growing slowly, an odd flush covering Sora’s skin. “Just take deep breaths, do you feel less nauseous?”

Nodding Sora soon gasped at feeling himself being lifted up, held bridal style, his arms wrapping around Riku to hold onto him, his eyes never leaving Riku’s, his body practically curling up against the other.

“Riku, where are we going?” Sora murmured, his eyes slowly closing, afraid if he were to look around as Riku walked that he would become ill once more. Sora could feel his belly churning, his ankles feeling achy and sore, along with an all new tenderness in his chest, a jolt of pleasure shooting down his spine when the fabric of the dress rubbed against his newly puffy breasts, his face pressing against Riku’s neck and shoulder. “I- I feel weird again Riku…”

“Do you feel like you are going to be sick?” Riku asked, adjusting his hold on the brunette, his pace quickening, there was just enough light for him to see in the garden like forest, a place coming to mind as to where he could bring Sora to rest. Had it been another person in his shoes, Riku realized that many, if not most would have left Sora back in the clearing, abandoning the brunette to take care of himself despite the changes that wracked his body, the thought brought a frown to Riku’s lips. It was by far a situation he had not been prepared for, a situation he had never truly considered being a reality, and yet an animalistic side of him began to creep to the forefront of his mind. He was feeling beyond protective and proud, knowing that the life that was growing inside of Sora’s body was created of both him and Sora, that Sora could have been mated by anyone, and yet he belonged to Riku. Riku pondered silently in his walking just how much more Sora’s body would change, just how exactly the brunette would look with an even more swollen belly being clung by the blue dress as well as chubbier breasts,the image alone brought a silent groan to Riku’s lips,thankful that the darkness of the forest kept his face concealed. 

Stepping over roots and rocks Riku approached the old, abandoned cottage, thankful that he had not needed to summon his weapon. The cottage reminded Riku of that from a fairy tale, the walls made up of white brick and dark wooden panes and panels, thick hay angled to serve as a roof, around the cottage were old bushes that must have been full of roses at some point, now only spiney clumps in the dark. Using his knee to push open the door Riku squinted in the dark, spying what appeared to be a bed in the small one room cottage, already he made a direct line over to it, resting Sora down upon the thin mattress, hushing him softly when he whimpered; the room was cold and damp, an old fireplace close by that still had wood remains, the wood bursting into flames with a quickly whispered fire spell, the light from the fire illuminating the sparse room.

Groaning Sora shifted under the almost uncomfortable weight of his belly, his hands resting on the rounding surface,the dress clinging to both his belly and hips; it had taken Sora a few moments of touching before his eyes widened, a panicked cry escaping him.

“Sora?” Leaving the warmth of the fireplace Riku approached kneeling down by the bed, taking Sora’s hands in his, “Sora, love, what’s the matter? Breath.”

“H-how?!” Sora panicked, trying to snatch his hands away, his eyes widening at feeling a churning sensation in his belly once more. “No, no, no,no! Riku this can’t be- how?! Tell me I’m wrong, tell me this is just a bad belly ache! Riku please!”

Bringing the hands to his lips Riku kissed each finger, his words as gentle as he could make them, trying to calm down the squirming brunette. “Shh, Sora, it’s okay, i’m here. I’m here for you. I’m going to take care of you, do you understand?I’m going to take care of you,i won’t let anything happen to you.”

“No!” Hiccupping Sora felt tears beginning to pool and spill, his body no longer squirming, his chest rising and falling hard in pants. “I can’t do this, Riku!” 

Sora’s mind was an unmerciful jumble of thoughts and emotions- a part of him, despite how small it was,was overjoyed at the thought of being able to have a family with   
Riku- gods knows that the moment he realized he had fallen in love with Riku he swore he would do whatever it took to give Riku the world, however those thoughts were bullied away by the thought of how unworthy Sora was to have such a thing happen- how Riku must have been looking at him in disgust, the fear that the moment the inevitable happens that Riku would leave him in agony, never to grace him with a smile again. Crying out Sora was not aware of lips pressing kisses to his, only the ghostly feeling of fingers down his chest and belly.

“Don’t cry Sora, i’m here, i’m not going anywhere.” Riku murmured, slipping onto the bed, helping in moving Sora onto his side, Riku’s arms wrapping around him as he spooned against Sora, lips kissing at his still tear falling cheeks, words soft and loving. “You’re so beautiful, you know that, don’t you Sora? Look how incredible you are, so sweet and soft, we’re going to be okay Sora, i’ll protect you, i’ll protect the new light inside of you, i’m not going anywhere.”

Sniffling and hiccuping Sora found himself melting against Riku, his hands pulling and taking hold of Riku’s, fingers intertwining, tears continued to drip down Sora’s cheeks, much less thick as they had been, the fat tear drops being wiped away by Riku’s lips as he leant over the other to kiss them away. It was almost too much for Sora to take in, the fear of being left in his hour of need battling with the buried excitement he almost dared to not feel- did Riku even truly want this? 

What if Riku waited till after the pregnancy was all over before shattering Sora’s heart?

Sora didn’t think his heart could take it, another sob of a hiccup slipping past his lips, Riku’s nose nuzzling the back of Sora’s neck.

“Tell me what you are thinking about.” Riku murmured, kissing the back of Sora’s neck, repeating himself at hearing no answer forthcoming. “Come on Sora, i know when you’re quiet like this it means you are overthinking. What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

Inhaling softly Sora’s body shivered, he could feel a flutter of movement in his swollen belly and his chest ached with the emotions his heart battled with. Licking his drying lips he spoke loud enough for Riku to hear, “I’m...I’m scared when this is all over you’re going to leave me. Or worse, when it’s time for, well you know, you’re going to think i’m disgusting and leave me… You’ll leave and it will be all my fault and i’ll never see you again and i-”

Sora’s words were cut off by the feeling of Riku’s hands slipping out from his fingers, Riku slipping out from behind him; Sora began to panic, turning to face him, his eyes wet with new tears as he watched Riku head for the door, the silver haired teen unresponsive to Sora’s pleading and crying. Collapsing back Sora sobbed into his hands, his belly felt heavy against his small frame and already he could feel his heart beginning to shatter, a kick being felt in his lower belly. Just as quickly as Riku had left, he returned, holding something small in his hands, something Sora did not see, nor did he want to see, feeling that if he looked he would see nothing but a face filled with disgust.

“Sora, baby, look at me.” Moving Sora’s hand away from his face Riku held out a white rose like flower, the scent of honey wafting from its pedals, calming Sora down. “This is a flower i discovered in my travels around Wonderland, the petals shine black if one tells a lie whilst holding it. Sora, look at me, I will devout my life, my heart and soul to you, i will not leave you, not now, not ever. This is a surprise, and a large step, but I believe in you, i cherish you. Trust me when i say, i will stay by your side, i will not leave you.”

The flower did not flicker in color, the fact bringing a small shadow of a smile to Sora’s lips, taking the flower from him to give it a tentative sniff, hiccuping as his tears were once more wiped away.

“I love you.”

“As i love you.” Slipping back into the bed Riku had Sora spooned against him, his arms wrapping around Sora’s belly, his hands rubbing calming circles, his eyes half lidded,   
a smile on his lips at feeling a small kick against his hand. “You’re beautiful like this Sora, thoroughly ruined by me, and still oh so breath taking.”

Sora’s cheeks tinged pink at Riku’s words, his back nuzzling against Riku’s chest, his backside rocking. “Well, you’re the one who made me this way, it’s your fault for making me pregnant you know.”

Laughing Riku rocking back, kissing Sora’s ear lobe. If Sora could say such a thing it meant the other was surely beginning to relax. They would be okay. “I know, i’m the only one to see you like this. All mine and so beautiful.” Nuzzling Sora’s cheek he purred. “Are you getting turned on, hmm? Turned on by the thought that i’m the one who ruined   
you?”

“All your fault. Jerk.” Sora huffed, with an idea he smirked, using Riku’s moment of distraction to push him onto his back, Sora slowly moving to his knee’s, his leg slipping over Riku’s in order to straddle his hips, Sora’s breath coming out in soft pants from the effort, his dress clinging to his belly. Licking his lips Sora soon sighed, rocking himself lazily, his cock hardening from the rubbing of his belly and the silk of the dress. “This is all your fault, and that means you’re going to be the one to take responsibility and take care of me.”

Riku’s brow arched, his hands moving to rest on Sora’s hips, his lips in a shadow of a smirk. “Oh? And what does my lovely Sora require?”

Rolling his eyes Sora hitched up his dress and tugged down Riku’s pants zipper, ignoring Riku’s chuckles as he pulled the semi erected cock out from the confines of Riku’s pants, his fingers soon stroking against the heated shaft, the tips of his nails tracing a bulging vein on the underside. “You’re the one who got me this way, now you’re going to lay back and let me fuck myself on your cock. And if you don’t then you might be dealing with a very upset ex boyfriend soon.” Sora huffed, rubbing his own cock against Riku’s, practically purring at feeling his wettening flesh rubbing against Riku’s, the weight in his belly, pulling him down closer. Spitting onto his free hand Sora reached behind himself to prod at his semi tightened rim, thankful he was still a bit loose from earlier, his fingers slipping in with barely any preparation, the spit lubing himself up just a bit more. Stopping his grinding of their cocks together Sora lifted himself up just a bit to position himself over Riku’s erection, Sora’s eyes practically shining with eagerness, working the fat tip in between his cheeks and rim, a moan ripping through him. He hadn’t realized just how much he had been wanting this again, the feeling of having a heavy belly and cock inside him causing Sora’s eyes to close and his tongue to practically come out, his hips rocking and bucking, already beginning to slip up only to thrust back down, keeping Riku’s cock nestled inside of him. 

“Fuck, Sora, careful.” Riku reminded, his hands moving to stroke at Sora’s plumped belly, unable to stop Sora from using his cock as a toy, his head thrown back at just how tight Sora felt around him, the brunette moaning and giggling lewdly, thrusting down upon Riku’s cock as deeply as he could go before slipping up to repeat the process. To be used by the other in such a way was a new experience for Riku, and yet he couldn’t find it in him to complain, not when Sora was clenching around him sporadically and moaning loudly, the brunette practically screaming out once he found his own prostate. The bundle of nerves soon being thrusted upon repeatedly, Sora’s hands clenching at Riku’s vest, having to use the other for balance. Wrapping his hand around Sora’s erection Riku rocked his hips in order to help the other thrust down harder, Riku’s other hand moving to hold Sora’s hip, a coy smirk widening on his lips at hearing Sora curse and cry out in pleasure, his body heating and clenching around Riku until the brunette sobbed out Riku’s name loudly, streaks of cum spurting from his pink tip, coating his own belly and Riku’s hand. “Just like that Sora, such a good boy.”

Sobbing out Sora continued to impale himself upon Riku’s cock,abusing his prostate until he felt Riku cumming within him, his legs tightening and his inner walls clenching, milking Riku’s cock until the other was dry. Panting Sora moved off from Riku’s cock lazily, cum dripping from his hole and down his thighs, his eyes half lidded and his skin flushed.With help Sora was placed onto his side,his head resting upon Riku’s chest and his body held by strong arms. For a moment Sora could only giggle, pressing a kiss to Riku’s neck before he closed his eyes completely, whining that he needed to sleep, Riku all too happy to agree with him. It had been a long, and challenging day, and yet Riku found that he was finally making peace with it.

“I love you, ‘ku.” Sora murmured, nuzzling up closer to feel Riku’s warmth pressed up against him, hands rubbing his back.

“I love you too, now rest Sora, something tells me tomorrow is going to be a rough day.” Riku murmured, keeping one eye on Sora, watching the brunette yawn before   
attempting to sleep, his skin practically aglow and his belly warm and soft against Riku’s torso. Riku winced, knowing that sooner rather than later that Sora’s bliss would be replaced with pain and most likely anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i'm starting to really like this story, so i've decided to add two more chapters since i came up with some more ideas. So what do you guys think, enjoying it so far?  
> Also because i am going to be bed bound for a bit i figured i'd open up requests, message me if you have any Soriku mpreg or what not you would like for me to write, i'll see if i can get about in doing them while i'm laid up.


	4. Chapter 4

The fire had burned down low by the time Sora awoke from sleep, his eyes blinking wearily to take in his surroundings, the room casted in dark shadows. Wiping a bit of drool from his chin Sora lazily stretched, his mind slowly replaying the past twenty four hours events, a hand absentmindedly rubbing over the swell of his belly. Gazing at the sleeping silver haired teen that rested underneath him and acted as a pillow Sora couldn’t help but chuckle; with Riku fast asleep he appeared at peace, his lips set in a faint hint of a smile rather than his usual frown, and his brow rested. Sora wished Riku could always appear this peaceful. Shifting a bit to sit up Sora rubbed a hand absentmindedly over his belly, feeling his stomach growl from hunger. Shifting over to the edge of the bed without disturbing the sleeping teen, he got to his feet. Sora’s ankles throbbed in protest, his body felt stiff and achy, the growl of his belly loud in the quiet room of the cottage. Tiptoeing quietly towards the fireplace Sora caught the outline of a small wood stove and cabinets, whomever had lived there last had only the bare essentials for living. Checking the cabinets for any signs of food Sora found plenty of dust and cobwebs, a few glass jars of pickled vegetables, and what looked to be boiled eggs. Sora nearly gagged at the sight, letting the cabinet door close quietly, turning his back to them. Sneaking his way towards the door Sora casted a look towards Riku, breathing out a sigh of relief at seeing the other was still asleep. He would have hated to wake him over something as trivial as eating.

Opening the door to the outside Sora stepped into the chilly night air, his bare feet stinging from the cold ground, his belly growling loudly. If Sora could find a possible fruit tree he would be all set- oh why didn’t he bring his satchel with him when he had left the Gummi Ship?!

Walking around the side of the cottage Sora side stepped over the thorny bushes and thistles, approaching a small overgrown garden that appeared to had at one time been neatly maintained. Old wooden markers still stood firmly in the ground, each painted with what vegetable they had in its row. Frowning at only seeing overgrown weeds and shriveled vegetation Sora huffed, walking around the mound of earth, his eyes catching sight of a large looming tree near the back of the cottage, orbs being seen in the dark. Licking his lips Sora silently hoped they were apples. Heading towards the tree Sora paid mind to watch his steps, stopping just before walking into the trunk, his eyes having faltered in the dark. Peering up they certainly looked to be apples- or a fruit of sort, the thought making his mouth water until he realized with embarrassment that he was too short, even the closest branch was several feet out of his reach, and the tree trunk was too sturdy to be shaken. 

Pouting Sora’s arms crossed, his brows furrowing in thought. He could try his magic, but even that wasn’t a given that it would work, not with him in his condition, nor did he dare summon the keyblade lest he attract heartless. Nearly ready to give up Sora gasped, feeling hands resting on his hips, a warm breath by his cheek.

“There you are, you had me worried.” The voice murmured, a lock of silver hair tickling Sora’s neck. “Just what are you doing outside? And bare footed no less.”

Sora’s cheeks darkened, his hand weakly pointing upwards. “Hungry...I was hungry and there was nothing to eat inside. And i’m too short to reach the branches.” He admitted with embarrassment, feeling Riku side step away from him, his eyes watching the way Riku moved closer to the tree. Riku’s head tilted back in contemplation, soon motioning for Sora to stand back. Cracking his knuckles and planting his feet firmly Riku gazed up at the nearest branch, his knees bending before he jumped high, hittin the air twice with his feet in order to double jump, his hands snagging a couple of apples from the branch, his knees bending to take a bit of impact of landing from his ankles. Grinning at Sora’s clapping Riku handed one of the larger apples to the pregnant teen, already wiping his own on his vest, taking a bite only after considering it clean. Sora on the other hand happily bit into the fruit without a second thought, a noise of pleasure sounding from tasting the sweetness with just a hint of tartness, a bit of juice dribbling down his chin. Licking his lips Sora continued to eat, heading back towards the cottage, Riku’s arm draped around his waist, guiding Sora through the dark.

“Thank you Riku.” Sora grinned in between bites, his apple slowly vanishing with each ravenous bite he took, stopping only once he reached the core, disposing of the food scrap promptly, knowing the ants would enjoy the treat. Licking his fingers clean of juice Sora walked back towards the bed, spying the fireplace that had been given more wood during his time outside, the warmth melting away the chill from outside. Sitting down with care Sora scooted back further on the bed, nestling down amongst the thin pillows, a hand relaxing against his swollen abdomen, feeling the mattress dipping lower with Riku’s weight, the silver haired teen giving Sora’s belly a loving stroke, a kiss pressed to his lips. Pressing a kiss to Sora’s cheek Riku worked his way to the teens neck and collarbone, bringing up one of Sora’s hands to kiss, his lips soft on the underside of the wrist. 

“You appear calmer,” Riku’s fingers threaded through honey brown locks, the teen smiling at the way Sora blushed and nodded. “I will be with you every step of the way.”

“I know that,” Sora murmured back, his eyes closing. “We always did say we wanted adventures.”

“And this is just another adventure, a very odd one, however i am glad that i am the one to be by your side.” Riku softly whispered, kissing down Sora’s arm to his shoulder. “Just rest and relax, i will be right by your side.”

Nodding Sora yawned once more, licking his lips, his eyes weighed down further with exhaustion- who knew being pregnant could make you this tired. Murmuring that he needed rest Riku agreed, tucking Sora up under the thin blanket, his lips kissing Sora’s forehead before brushing over his swollen belly, the silver haired teen remaining by the bed, pulling out a book he had found tucked away near the fireplace, the light from the fire just barely bright enough for him to read. Reading the history written down of Wonderland Riku munched on his apple contently; reading all about the history of the queen and her faithful rabbit whom appeared to always be in a rush, about the twins that lived to tell riddles and the cat whom’s main goal in life was to cause mayhem in the form of pranks.. The pictures were quite detailed, and the words written in a neat, tight script that blended together the more Riku read, growing tired from the flickering light of the fire and the heat of the room. Placing the book apple core aside he laid back, dozing restfully, content in enjoying the moment until he felt Sora shift.

Brushing it off as Sora just trying to get comfortable Riku continued to doze, sitting up when he continued to feel Sora shift and eventually heard a groan, the brunette sitting up with a yelp, eyes wide and hands automatically going down to his belly that gurgled and shifted. Looking to Riku with pleading eyes Sora whimpered again, his cheeks darkening.

“Sora, are you okay?” Riku asked, seeing the way Sora’s cheeks darkened, the other looking close to crying. Sora’s legs visually closed tightly under the blanket, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

“I- I think my water just broke…”

 

The air in the cottage was tense, if it had not been for Sora’s tearing eyes or the way he shifted and grunted with discomfort, Riku would have thought Sora was simply joking. A grunt of discomfort slipped past Sora’s lips, his tanned skin slowly tinging pink, a fine layer of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, his body trembling with fear and the beginning of pain. Curling up onto his side Sora panted and grunted at feeling the painful cramps that turned to steady contractions, his fingers coming to his mouth for him to bite, trying to stop the oncoming pain he knew was inevitable. 

“Sora, look at me,i need you to move off your side.” Riku’s voice was low, his hands stroking down Sora’s quivering side, he visibly flinched at seeing Sora curl in on himself tighter, arms wrapping around himself. “Sora, i need you to move to your back, come on baby, do you think you can do that for me?”

“I don’t wanna…” Sora shook his head, biting his fingers harder to muffle his cries, tears beginning to spill hot and heavy down his cheeks. “Please Riku, make the pain go away, please? Please, i’ll do anything!”

Riku had to withheld a sigh, knowing that arguing would not help the situation, and Sora was too far gone in his head to follow instructions manually. Cradling the other as best he could Riku moved Sora so that he was elevated by the thin pillows and headboard,his hands gently guiding Sora’s legs to bend and spread despite the brunettes weak willed protests. Pressing a kiss to Sora’s nose and cheeks Riku’s hands guided the dress up before slipping the panties Sora wore down. Stroking Sora’s contracting belly Riku   
pressed a kiss to Sora’s lips, his hands soothing if only for a moment.

“Don’t try and fight this Sora, just breath, and keep your eyes on me, i’m not leaving your side.” Riku murmured, bringing his hand down Sora’s thigh towards his backside, if he could stretch Sora a bit more he knew it could possibly help the situation. “Breath, push when your body is ready to, just breath.”

“Y-you promise you won’t leave?” Sora whimpered, feeling his stomach seize with pain, feeling something shift slowly lower inside of him, fresh tears falling. “Riku i don’t want to do this…”

“I know Sora, but i promise, when this is over you’re going to be okay, i’m not going anywhere, just relax and let me help.” Slipping in a finger past Sora’ puckered rim Riku pressed it in up to his knuckle, pumping his finger before adding a second digit. He could feel Sora clenching around him, Riku’s third and fourth fingers were harder to work past the puckered rim, and his words of encouragement for Sora to breath were soft. 

Riku had no idea what to expect, all he knew was that he wasn’t leaving Sora’s side.

 

Exhaustion…

Sora’s body ached and burned in the worst way possible, his chest rising and falling harshly slowly turning to soft pants; the only relief from the pain Sora received was by a warm wash cloth being pressed and carefully rubbed down his abused entrance and his messy thighs, his face and torso having been washed first. Sora’s head swam with what had happened, his head lulling back against the headboard and his eyes half lidded, glossy in the light of the fire. Sora cradled and held a wrapped bundle close to his chest, his belly having shrunk down to it’s original size, not a mark or hint at what had transpired- he only guessed it was a side effect from the spell. With the washing down and his dress pulled back down Sora wearily blinked and glanced to the silver haired teen, ice blue eyes gazing at him in concern. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Sora whispered back, reaching his free hand out to stroke Riku’s cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” Riku murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Sora’s lips, careful as to not disturb the bundle on Sora’s chest. “Do you need anything?”

“The potion you gave me is starting to help, however, i could use some cuddling and a kiss.” Sora’s fingers brushed the bundle’s top layer back just a bit to reveal a lightly   
tan skinned baby girl, whose hair was a light silver, however she possessed Sora’s nose and pale blue eyes that made Sora think of a harmony- a balance of his and Riku’s. “She still needs a name.”

“Mmhm,” Riku murmured, brushing a gloved finger against his newborn daughter’s cheek, cuddling Sora close to him, “I want you to name her.”

“Why me?” Sora asked, brows furrowing, “what if I don’t pick the right one?”

“I trust you, I know you’ll pick out a name that will be perfect.” Riku reassured with a gentle chuckle, nuzzling Sora’s neck.

Tapping his chin in thought Sora hummed, a smile soon spreading on his lips, fingers brushing against the babe’s cheek. “Her name will be Clover. Our little clover in the   
meadow.”

Riku nodded, brushing his hand through a whisp of familiarly colored hair.

“Hello little Clover.”


	5. Chapter 5

The early rays of sunlight began to slip through the thin curtains, bringing just a bit of light inside the one room cottage; during the night the fire had gone out, the cold cottage now beginning to warm up by the rays of the sun. In the small bed pushed to the side of the simple room two young adult figures slept, a carefully wrapped bundle between them, their hands resting softly against the middle of the bundle. Neither of the two teens stirred, their chests slow in rising and falling, a sleepy snuffle heard from the wrapped bundle. 

It would be a few hours later, after the sun was high in the sky that the honey brown haired teen would awaken. His yawning wide and his eyes drowsy, only to smile in delight, gazing down at the bundle, and the silver haired teen.

Giggling the teen reached out to stroke the silver haired one’s cheek, repeating the action again until the other blinked open his eyes, the brunette grinning impishly. 

“Good Morning, Riku.”

Groaning softly Riku’s eyes closed once more, his face burying into the thin pillow by his head. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

Pouting at such a reaction Sora leant over, blowing a wet raspberry against Riku’s cheek, the other’s teen reaction immediate, a grunt of disgust heard clearly.

“Why would you do that!” Riku whispered loudly, wiping the wetness from his cheek.

“Hey, i’m the one who gave birth, not you. If anyone should be tired it’s me.” Sora huffed, arms crossing, his lips tugged into a pout. Glaring back to his partner he huffed once more. “I’m hungry, and Clover still needs clothes and toys, and formula, we can’t hide out here all day. We need to head back to Traverse town and do some shopping. Also I would very much like to go somewhere that makes sense.”

There was no way for Riku to dispute that fact, looking to their newborn daughter wrapped up carefully in his dress shirt Riku conceded, slipping up from the bed to adjust his vest and slacks, shooting Sora a heart warming smile. With gentle hands Riku picked up the stirring bundle, their baby girl’s eyes slowly blinking open, a soft coo of a cry heard until she was hushed gently and rocked; it was still hard for Riku to fully grasp. That this was his daughter that he had not planned, and yet the minute he saw her he knew he would protect both her and Sora with his life. Brushing his finger down her pudgy cheek Riku smiled, leaning over to kiss Sora’s lip, murmuring a ‘I love you’, his heart warming at hearing it murmured back. 

Gazing at Sora one would not have guessed that he had given birth just hours ago, his body was mark free and his belly as small and tight as it had before, even his ankles were no longer swollen, much to his relief once he was able to slip on the heels. Adjusting his dress and tidying up the bed Sora stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Riku’s lips before taking Clover, holding the bundle protectively, promising the tearing up newborn that she would be fed soon- and the promise of all the stuffed animals a baby could possibly want. 

 

The travel to Traverse Town had been long, the baby in Sora’s arm fussing with every passing minute up until they got there. Riku had to admit his silent relief, seeing Sora heading for the second district, clearly knowing where he was going, the brunette heading for a store that sold herbal remedies and other nutritional foods. With explaining and dropping several gold coins Sora’s eyes lit up at receiving a bottle of warmed formula, holding it carefully for Clover to take, his eyes holding a maternal glow that made Riku love him all the more. 

“How did you know about this place?” Riku wondered, walking beside the other, following Sora into yet another store, the store boasting of its vast wares of clothes and toys.

“When you have to come to this world so many times you start to wonder what it has, plus sometimes I get bored and like to wander through the stores.” Sora admitted, heading over to a rack of brightly colored clothes, his nose wrinkling a bit before turning to a rack with more soft pastel colors, selecting a few pieces for Riku to opinionate. “She has your coloring, I think soft pinks, blues and purples. Oh! And maybe some elven bandanas and protect charms.” Sora practically bounced on the balls of his heels, thinking of all the things they would need; of course he was terrified of what could go wrong, but there was so much that could go right! And seeing Riku holding their still feeding child he couldn’t help but grin, taking the items he grabbed, heading further down the aisle to grab more, Riku following silently behind him. Heading to the charm counter Sora selected a specialty bandana,one of fine white silk with black cross stitching, the lines coming together to form a heart like symbol, the description stating it was good to protect one's heart, and there was no way Sora was not going to get it. With the bandana he as well purchased several rings and earrings of protection for himself and Riku, as well as a simple chain necklace that he would one day give to Clover to protect against darkness. 

“Sora, i think we have enough.” Riku chuckled, struggling to carry the various bags of clothing, formula, and other such items, the silver haired teen following after Sora whom carried Clover in a beautifully decorated basket in one arm with bags of stuffed toys in the other.

“But what if she needs-”

“No Sora, we got all that she needs. What we need to do is head to the third district, Leon already gave us permission to set up in his spare room, and at this pace it will take all night to unpack.” Riku stated in a matter of fact way, steering Sora away from yet another toy store, encouraging him to head towards the third district where a small house would be waiting for them.

The encounter with Leon and the gang had been tensed at first, the quiet swordsman eyes glaring into Riku’s as he asked question after question, his voice soft, yet his tone showing that he would strike Riku down if Riku had hurt Sora/ planned to hurt Sora in anyway. For Aerith and Yuffie, Sora found the two women cooing over the basket, Yuffie speaking excitedly whilst Aerith blessed the basket, placing a single rose by the sleeping baby. Talking with the group really made Sora think about what they would do from there- Destiny Islands was still lost and the Heartless were still about. And that was when Leon finally spoke out, instructing Sora on where they would stay- he did not let Riku interrupt- stating they would stay in his own guest room until they could return to the Islands, promising to help protect them as they settled down, and even cracking a smile when Sora hugged him tightly. Riku had wanted to protest, to say that he could find them a better place, but with most their gold spent, and after feeling his arms going numb from the bags, he conceded, listening closely on how to get to the house in the third district.

 

“Riku look at this room!” Sora called out, placing the basket down upon a oak dresser, his eyes wide as he looked about, the room was just as big as the cottage room had been, a simple dresser sitting by the closed window, and a bed pushed to the far side, just a few feet away from a closet. The walls were painted a soft blue and the floor was carpeted brown, despite the quaintness of the room, Sora was in love with it all the same, already setting up toys and supplies beside the basket, occasionally glancing in to gaze at the sleeping child. To think he had once feared the future, now, he cherished and waited patiently for it. 

Slipping onto the bed Sora placed Clover by his side, watching her clinging to his fingers before glancing to Riku, his smile soft, his eyes filled with endless love for the silver haired teen that laid down by Clovers other side.

“We’ll still have to fight the darkness, the Organization is still out there.” Riku murmured.

“I know,but we won’t have to fight alone.” Sora cooed, leaning over carefully to kiss Riku’s lips. “Are you worried about the future?”

Riku’s head shook as he chuckled, gazing down at Clover then to Sora, his answer simple. 

“The future doesn’t scare me at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i do add to this it will most likely be side chapters featuring cute family stuff.   
> Thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this idea was something that would not go away.  
> So I present to you what happens when i can no longer sleep due to Mental illness. 
> 
> Not to mention, i adore the thought of Sora being with a chubby pregnant belly and Riku dotting and being a protective alpha male type boyfriend.


End file.
